


We'll Get Through This Together, Morty

by Rosalynd



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Not C137.Beth, Jerry and Summer all died when Morty was only a baby, and Rick was forced to come back and raise him himself.In this story, Morty wakes up crying and Rick comforts him and himself by having a one-sided talk with him.





	We'll Get Through This Together, Morty

Rick awoke to Morty screaming.  
He reluctantly got up from his bed, and walked to Morty's room.  
He barely got any sleep anyway, so this was just great.  
He opened the door.  
"What's wrong, Morty?" He asked, yawning, walking up to the cot. He looked down at Morty, his face was scrunched up in distress, tears glistening in the moonlight. He was screaming so loud.  
" Come here, Morty. " he said softly, then lifted him up, cradling him in his arms. He sat down on the armchair he had put near Morty's cot and began to rock him.  
"Shhhh..." He hushed, never taking his gaze from Morty's face. It reminded him of when Beth was little and Diana would get him to-  
Oh. Beth.  
Tears welled in his eyes and he felt like an idiot for forgetting that Beth was dead.  
"Y'know, Morty, this is hard for me too. We've both lost people in our lives that loved us and that we cared about. But we both can't just sit here and cry, we-we-we gotta get through this, Morty. And we're gonna get through this together, alright, Morty? Cause we're-we're the only friends we got, Morty." He said over Morty's screams as he continued to rock him.  
After a few minutes, Morty began to get quieter, but he was still crying.  
"You only have me, Morty. No mother, no father, just your grandpa. But-but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I'm gonna give you all the love I have in my weary heart, Morty. I may not be a Beth, or a Summer, and I'm certainly not a stupid Jerry, but that doesn't mean I'll love you any less, Morty." Morty calmed down to a whimper. "No one's ever gonna hurt you, Morty. I'm gonna protect you ca-cause there's nobody else in my life who matters like you do, Morty."  
Morty stopped crying.  
"You're gonna grow up, Morty. A-a-and you're gonna come with with me on adventures. But your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life, Morty." Morty's eyes seemed to look up at him in wonder, like he understood every word he was saying. "You can't turn out like me. Your grandpa has done a lot of things he regrets, he left his family for 5 years when he should have been there, cause if he was there, you would have had a family, Morty. I just hope you don't grow up to hate me. But if you do, I won't blame you. I'll still love you unconditionally, Morty."  
Morty's eyes fluttered closed. Rick leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"Grandpa's gonna try and make everything okay." He said as he put Morty back into his cot. " You just gotta trust me, okay, Morty? "  
He smiled down at Morty, watching him snuggled into his blankets, then he walked out.  
One step at a time, everything would be fine.  
That's what he was telling himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU my twin made. We affectionately refer to this Rick as "Domestic Rick" since he raises Morty all by himself.


End file.
